


Fablehaven Canon Timeline

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: A semi-comprehesive timeline of pre-canon and canon events in the Fablehaven series





	

**Author's Note:**

> This project started as an endeavor to understand Patton's personal timeline, especially regarding the time travel/chronometer use. I expected it to be an inconsistent jumble, but in the end almost everything seems to have lined up quite well, and I decided to post an abbreviated version of my personal notes here for anyone who might want a short reference they can use for fic-writing or other purposes.
> 
> Any years that are explicitly mentioned in the canon are marked here with an asterisk*. All other dates are an approximation based on these, but I have included the references I used from the canon whenever possible. 
> 
> I arbitrarily chose 2006 as the beginning of the canon; while this seems to fit fairly well with all officially listed dates, please know that I could still be off by a few years in either direction. My focus was on the events relative to each other, _e.g._ Warren may not have been catatonic from 2005 to 2007 exactly, but he _was_ catatonic for 2 years.

### PRE-CANON

Unknown number of centuries ago

  * The Sphinx is taken to Living Mirage as a slave. With the help of Nagi Luna, he eventually becomes caretaker and acquires the Font of Immortality. Later, he seals the Fairy Queen’s shrine. When Bracken goes to investigate, the Sphinx manages to take his second horn and imprisons him in the Living Mirage dungeon, where he stays until he escapes with Warren and Kendra in 2008.
  * Lost Mesa is founded “centuries before European colonization” of, or even _discovery of_ the Americas. It is originally managed by the Anasazi.
  * For centuries, Bahumat possesses the land that will eventually become Fablehaven. Local native peoples allow European settlers to claim the land in exchange for imprisoning him. This takes place “some years” before the founding of Fablehaven.



Late 1500s -- This is the last time the door to Zzyzx opened, some 400 years before the canon. The Sphinx must have been born some time before this.

1600s -- Viola the cow is born “about 100 years” before Fablehaven is founded.

1711* -- Fablehaven is founded “roughly 300 years” before the canon.

1800s

  * Hugo is donated to the preserve “a couple hundred years” before the canon.
  * “Early 1800s” -- a community has developed on the preserve, including the old manor and the Forgotten Chapel. Warren’s cabin may have originally been part of this settlement, as it is within sight of both of these structures.



1826* -- Bahumat nearly escapes, and the event scares most of the community into moving off the preserve. Bahumat is moved to the basement of the church, which ceases to be used a few months later and subsequently becomes known as the Forgotten Chapel.

1840s -- Muriel Taggert’s husband is the caretaker of Fablehaven “more than a hundred and sixty years” before the canon. He may have been Patton’s maternal grandfather, from whom Patton inherited the preserve. Muriel becomes a witch before Ephira’s time.

 

### PATTON ERA // TIME TRAVEL ERA

1850 -- Patton Burgess is born.

18xx -- Marshal Burgess (Patton’s uncle) is acting caretaker of Fablehaven, although he is never officially appointed to the position. He marries Ephira, who helps Patton become Fairystruck. Later, she allies herself with Kurisock and attempts to overthrow the preserve, killing Marshal in the process. Patton saves the treaty, but the old manor is abandoned and Patton builds the new main house.

1878* -- Patton becomes caretaker of Fablehaven. It is unclear whether or not this occurs directly after Marshal’s death. Patton begins wooing Lena around this same time.

1881

  * March -- Lena leaves the pond three years after meeting Patton.
  * She marries Patton sometime this same year. (Perhaps immediately?)



1886 -- Patton time travels to August 2007, where he helps Seth and Kendra stop the shadow plague.

1901* -- This is the date inscribed on the plaque in front of the dragon skeleton that Patton donated to the Museum of Unnatural History at Lost Mesa (“believed by some to be Ranticus”). However, Patton killed Ranticus more than fifteen years before this. Patton admits in 1886/2007 that he donated the bones some time after killing Ranticus, but no explanation is offered for the discrepancy of this plaque date.

1910s -- Patton first mentions the chronometer to Lena when he’s in his sixties. It is unclear when/if he tells her about the rest of the artifacts.

1929* -- Patton retires as caretaker of Fablehaven and passes the preserve to a nephew.

1940*

  * September 24 -- Kendra, Stan, Ruth, Coulter and Warren time travel back from April 2008 to this date, listed in Patton’s time capsule, to get information from him regarding Shoreless Isle and the Eternals. This is shortly after Coulter’s birth, and within one year of Patton’s death. Stan also mentions that he’ll be born in “a few more years.”
  * Sometime later -- Coulter time travels back from April 2008 to tell Patton that Seth appears to have healed Graulus. Patton creates a message in a bottle advising Seth on how best to prepare for Zzyzx; he hides this message in the old manor.



1941* -- Patton dies, “more than sixty years” before the canon.

  * This is 60 years after Lena left the pond; she has aged by about 20 years. She spends subsequent years traveling the globe, but eventually returns to Fablehaven (dates unknown).



 

### CANON ERA

1991 -- Stan and Ruth Sorenson inherit Fablehaven “around the time Kendra’s parents got married.” Marla mentions that Scott visited Fablehaven a few times before they were married, so Stan probably becomes caretaker before the wedding.

  * Spring -- Gavin is supposedly born; he is appx “18 months” older than Kendra.



1992

  * October -- Kendra is born.



1994/5 -- Seth is born sometime between August 1994 and May 1995, although his exact birthday is never disclosed.

1998 -- Various characters time travel to here from April 2008 so they can discuss their plans without being observed by the Sphinx after he obtains the Oculus. They do not affect the timeline in any way, as they stay in the secret half of the attic of the main house of Fablehaven.

2001 -- The Society becomes exceedingly aggressive. In the five years before the canon begins (2001-2006) they overthrow four preserves.

2005 -- Rio Branco is nearly overthrown.

  * Summer -- Warren is sent back to Fablehaven by the Knights of the Dawn with the purpose of finding the vault that houses the artifact. He runs into the revenant and becomes albino and catatonic.



2006

  * February -- While attempting to cure Warren’s catatonia, Ruth is turned into a chicken by the Jinn in the Fablehaven dungeon.
  * May -- Hank and Gloria Larsen fake their deaths. Hank becomes an assistant caretaker at Living Mirage.
  * **June 11-28 -- Fablehaven (Book 1)**.
  * September -- Kendra starts 8th grade, Seth 6th.
  * October -- Kendra turns 14.



2007

  * February -- Rio Branco falls. Maddox Fisk goes into the preserve to investigate whether or not the artifact has been retrieved by the Society.
  * April -- Coulter, Tanu, and Vanessa arrive at Fablehaven to search for the artifact “more than a month” before Rise of the Evening Star begins.
  * **June 5-17 -- Rise of the Evening Star (Book 2)**. This book spans 12 days in June, beginning "scarcely" two weeks before Midsummer Eve (June 20) and ending “a few days” before the same. Dates are approximate. 
  * July -- following Vanessa’s accusation that the Sphinx is a traitor, Tanu explores Rio Branco to see if the Sphinx was involved in its downfall, while Warren goes digging for information on the Sphinx’s history; they both come up empty.
  * **August -- Grip of the Shadow Plague (Book 3)**. This book begins about “six weeks” or “nearly two months” after the end of the previous book. It spans 14 days, but exact dates are unclear.
  * September -- Kendra starts high school (9th grade) and gets a volunteer day-care job. Seth starts 7th grade.
  * October -- Kendra turns 15. 
  * **December -- Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Book 4)**. This book begins at least a week before the Winter Solstice (Dec. 20), and ends on Jan. 1, 2008.



2008

  * January-March -- Kendra and Seth finally receive some legitimate weapon/battle training from Tanu and Coulter. After Vanessa figures out how the translocator works, the Knights decide to attempt to retrieve it from Obsidian Waste.
  * **March-April -- Keys to the Demon Prison (Book 5)**. This book has the least clear timeline. It begins in late March, probably the 28th or 29th, and spans at least a month, but could conceivably last a few weeks longer.
  * Summer -- The final chapter of Keys to the Demon Prison (the Bracken/Kendra epilogue) takes place “weeks” after the rest of the denouement.




End file.
